weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:NOW That's What I Call Polka!
Lyrics: We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain We jumped never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you wrecked me All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, faster than my bullet And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember I think it went ooh eh ooh I think it went oohla eh ooh I think it goes eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Eh, sexy lady Po, po, po, po Polka Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Po, po, po, po Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Hey), I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me maybe And all the other boys Try to chase me But here's my number So call me maybe I wanna scream (AAAH!) and shout (hey!) and let it all out (Bleah) And scream (AAAH!) and shout (hey!) and let it out (Thbbt) We saying ohh wee ohh wee oh wee oh We saying ohh wee ohh wee oh wee oh wee ohh wee oh wee oh Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know It's going down (hey!), I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget (Timber! Timber!) I’m sexy and I know it Girl look at that body He’s sexy and he knows it I wear your grandad’s clothes I look incredible I’m in this big old coat From that thrift shop down the road He wears your grandad’s clothes (That’s right!) He looks incredible (I do!) He’s in that big old coat (It’s large!) From that thrift shop down the road (Hey! Let's go!) I'm gonna pop some tags Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is super awesome She's up all night til the sun I'm up all night to get some She's up all night for good fun I'm up all night to get lucky We're up all night til the sun We're up all night to get some We're up all night for good fun We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky We're up all night to get lucky Up all night to get lucky Yes, we’re up all night to get lucky (Let's get lucky) Get lucky (We’re gonna get lucky) Get lucky (Let’s all get lucky) We’re up all night to get lucky! (Hey!) Back to NOW That's What I Call Polka! NOW That's What I Call Polka!